1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal braking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a centrifugal braking device for double bearing reel that is configured for providing braking force to a spool that is rotatably supported in a reel body of a double bearing reel, the centrifugal braking device working in response to centrifugal forces.
2. Background Information
A double bearing reel is mainly used for lure fishing and is also referred to as a bait reel. In such a double bearing reel, braking force is typically applied to the spool in order to prevent the generation of backlash caused when the rotation speed of a spool exceeds the releasing speed of a fishing line during a casting operation. A centrifugal braking device is one braking mechanism used for reducing backlash and is capable of braking the spool using centrifugal forces generated when the spool is rotated.
In general, centrifugal braking devices include a plurality of brake members and a brake housing. The plurality of brake members are provided movably in a radial direction with respect to the spool or a rotating member which rotates together with the spool. The brake housing is a member having a cylindrical shape which is fixed to a reel body. The brake housing is disposed outside of the brake members so as to be capable of making contact with the brake members.
In such a centrifugal braking device, when the spool rotates, the brake members are urged radially outwardly in centrifugal forces and make contact with a braking surface thereby braking rotation of the spool. Since the centrifugal force increases proportional to the square of the rotation speed of the spool, the generated braking force is not large when the spool rotates at a low speed as, for instance, when winding a fishing line around the spool. However, the generated braking force becomes significantly large when the spool is rotated at high speed as, for instance, during casting out of the fishing line. For this reason, the centrifugal braking device has a characteristic that although resistance generated during a fishing line winding operation is small, a large braking force may be generated when casting a fishing line to prevent backlash.
In this kind of centrifugal braking device, the number of brake members which move in the radial direction may be varied in order to adjust the level of the braking force. For this reason, a rocking mechanism is provided with each of the brake members in order to switch the respective brake member from an operating position where the brake member may make contact with the brake housing, to a nonoperating position where the brake member does not make contact with the brake housing.
When, for instance, lure fishing is performed using a bait reel having the above described centrifugal braking device and lures of various weights such as a plug and a worm are used, the distance that a lure may be cast out varies depending on the weight of the lure. Thus, it is preferable, when lures of various weights are used, that the braking force be adjustable in accordance with the weight of the lure.
In the conventional centrifugal braking devices described above, since the brake members move in the radial direction (the same direction as the centrifugal forces operate), a large braking force may be obtained. However, it is necessary to adjust the braking force by increasing or decreasing the number of the brake members which make contact with the brake housing using the rocking member provided with the respective brake member. Accordingly, it is difficult to adjust the braking force.
Japanese Laid-Open patent application No. 10-304798 discloses a centrifugal braking device in which an adjustment of the braking force may be carried out by touching a dial exposed outside of a reel body.
The above centrifugal braking device includes a rotating member, a plurality of brake members, a brake housing, and a moving mechanism. The rotating member rotates together with the spool. The plurality of brake members are movably supported by the rotating member. The brake housing is provided on the reel body so as to reciprocate in the spool axis direction. The tip of the respective brake members may make contact with the brake housing. The moving mechanism includes the rotary dial and it reciprocates the brake housing. A contacting portion is formed at a tip of the respective brake member for making contact with the brake housing. The brake housing is a disc-shape member provided with a ring-shape brake shoe at its periphery which makes contact with the contacting portion. The brake housing reciprocates in the spool axis direction when the dial of the moving mechanism is rotated.
In the above-mentioned conventional centrifugal braking device, the brake members are moved radially outwardly with respect to the spool axis when the spool is rotated due to the centrifugal force exerted on the brake members such that the brake members make contact with the brake shoe to brake the spool. The braking force may be adjusted by rotating the dial to move the brake housing such that an angle of each respective brake member is varied when it makes contact with the brake shoe.
Although the adjustment of the braking force may be easily carried out by rotating the dial in the above conventional centrifugal braking device, a large braking force is hardly obtained since the braking force which is exerted upon making contact with the brake shoe is obtained by the force of the movement of the brake members outwardly in the axial direction. That is, since the brake members move outwardly in the axial direction, not outwardly in the radial direction, it is difficult to efficiently obtain a centrifugal force which acts in the radial direction as a braking force. Moreover, since the braking force is adjusted by varying the angle of the respective brake member, the change in the braking force when the brake housing is moved in the spool axis direction is small and, hence, one can hardly feel a distinctive change in the braking force.